Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
Background Art
Recently, a technology that implements processes that cannot be implemented by one image forming apparatus by using multiple image forming apparatuses and executing jobs by operating those image forming apparatuses cooperating with each other is well known.
For example, in implementing a predetermined process flow, a technology that controls cooperation between apparatuses using virtual distance has been proposed, in which the predetermined process flow is carried out using high-priority services that are selected from among services provided by the apparatuses in accordance with a predetermined constrained condition.